Marcus' Story
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: So I got his idea based off when Douglas said Marcus wouldn't make it to his 16th birthday. Marcus had no clue why he was forced to hate the Davenports, the only one he didn't like was Leo. He didn't really want to hurt the bionic teens knowing he may not be around much longer. I don't know if it will have romance or not.


A.N. Thought this might be interesting to do a slightly different thing for Marcus. It's kind of a different side to when Douglas said Marcus would most likely not make it to his 16th birthday. This was just an idea that popped up. I'm not sure if there will be romance, for now there is only friendship. Enjoy I guess, suggestions would be really good because I have no clue what I'm doing with this.

For months, Marcus had done nothing but torment Leo and spy on the Davenports; what was worse for Leo is that his bionic siblings didn't believe him. Somehow Marcus had known about Adam, Bree and Chase; that they were bionic. When Leo had threatened to tell about Marcus knowing the bionic secret, Marcus had thrown a heavy punch across Leo's jaw. Marcus walked out of the closed school doors that had been closed by Marcus when he ran past Leo to close them.

Marcus had walked home the long way; he had wondered why his father had never made him bionic when he had almost too many opportunities to do so. It couldn't be because of his health, it hadn't happened until about a year ago; about the same time they had moved back to Mission Creek. This had been a small moment of happiness when he found out they were moving from the awfully cramped, dark home that was just outside of Mission Creek.

Getting tired slowly, Marcus picked up his pace, trying to get home quicker. He also sipped from the water bottle he had pulled out from his bag, not that it would help anything. It was four o'clock by the time he had reach the house, the place he could never call a home no matter what. The morphing wall made way to a small entry way to the lab, just before the lab were stairs that led to the actual living area. But Marcus rarely went up there; only to get medication and food. His bed was in the small room beside the lab.

He quickly grabbed his medication along with some food before going down the dark stairs once again to his room. Marcus had his food and meds as he went through his phone. He saw a few photos that he stopped on for a while each.

The first one was a photo taken by Leo, before he got suspicious, of the three bionic teens with Marcus. Adam had a goofy grin on his face, Chase had a small smile and Bree showed her white teeth as she had each of her arms around Marcus and Chase; Adam was behind all of them, leaning most of his weight on Bree with his arms around Marcus' and Chase's shoulders.

That was one thing Marcus had never understood, he never knew why his father had told him to lead them to their destruction. He actually didn't want to.

The second photo was one that Marcus did like. It was one of him with Chase and Adam, all when they were in the Davenport living room, he and Chase on guitars and Adam on drums. Adam didn't even look like he was thinking yet still having fun while Chase looked like he concentrated on everything.

The third and final photo Marcus had paused on was a photo do him and Bree. It was taken while they sat on the centre piece of the school. The two smiled widely as Bree held his phone in front of them; Marcus had to delete a lot of photos before they finally got a good photo without Bree's arm blocking her face. This had to be Marcus' favourite photo because he was genuinely happy when it was taken. Bree just had a way to make people smile.

Marcus threw his phone onto the table nearby where he sat on and moved over to sit on his bed. It was however a slow process, since he tried to not move much when at home; this left all of his strength for school.

It was one secret he kept only to himself and his father. If Marcus ever needed an extra boost of strength that he couldn't get from resting then his father would let him use the small chamber in the lab to get his strength up before it was needed. But Marcus never knew how it worked, and he never bothered to ask how it worked.

For now, he battled everyday, not knowing when his time was up before the cancer he had took over everything and took his life away before it barely began.


End file.
